In a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuit that includes an amplitude adjustment unit that adjusts an amplitude of an oscillation signal to a target amplitude, a phase noise of the oscillation signal is degraded by the influence of noise from the amplitude adjustment unit. However, when the noise of the amplitude adjustment unit is decreased by using a narrow band filter to improve the phase noise, it takes a long time to stabilize the amplitude of the oscillation signal.